Esta vez, no pude llevarla a casa
by Yuki.KM
Summary: "Es un rasguño...subete a mi espalda para que te lleve a casa"...esta vez, no pude llevarla a su casa. Shiraishi Kuranosuke.


Hola!

Este es mi primer fic que involucre algun personaje de PoT. Espero les guste :)

**NOTA 1:**Este fanfic lo escribi hace tiempo. Me base en una historia que leí en un libro (el cual no recuerdo el nombre) pero recojía varias anecdotas de todo tipo. Asi que ya saben, si les parece conocido, debe ser por la historia de ese libro.

**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de Konomi-sensei (excepto Yuki, es mi OC oficial)

Ahora si...

**Esta vez, no pude llevarla a casa**

-¡Sal a jugar Kuran-kun- me gritaba desde la puerta de mi casa mi mejor amiga. Me llamaba asi porque mi nombre es un poco largo y no podía pronunciarlo bien. Muchas mañanas de verano, corría por la casa para encontrarme con Yuki-chan en la desvencijada escalera del frente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- me preguntaba siempre.  
-¡Vamos a jugar a las canchas de tennis!

Ambos corriamos por nuestras raquetas. Jugar tennis era lo máximo para nosotros. No solo era divertido, era nuestro sueño. La imaginación se desbocaba, haciamos nuevos amigos y de olvidaban todas las preocupaciones. A Yuki y a mi nos gustaba correr por toda la cancha, golpeando la pelota cuantas veces pudieramos. Aprendimos como sostener de forma correcta la raqueta, como golpear la pelota con un poco de efecto y sabiamos cuando era punto o fuera. Nos gustaba imaginar que éramos jugadores profesionales jugando la final de un gran torneo.

Cuando nos enojábamos, corríamos hacia una terracería que se encontraba a un costado de las canchas. Corríamos tan lejos como pudieramos o hasta que no pudieramos respirar.

Un día, en un arrebato de furia contra Yuki, corrí hacia la terracería, delante de ella, intentó detenerme pero Yuki tropezó y cayó.

-¡Ayudame Kuran-kun!

Al volver, la vi tendida en la tierra, llorando como nunca la había visto llorar y corrí a donde ella.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estas bien?  
-Me cai y me lastimé la rodilla -decía entre sollozos.

Examiné su rodilla; la herida era profunda pero no quise asustarla.

-Es un rasguño. Súbete a mi espalda para que te lleve a casa.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos; la llevé cargando a su casa.

Tiempo después nos alejamos, pero nos seguíamos considerando amigos. En tercero de secundaria, ella tomaba clases justo en el salón a un lado del mío. Solía saludarla cada vez que nos veíamos en el pasillo y en algunas ocasiones en las canchas de tennis de la escuela, yo era titular y capitán del equipo y ella ansiaba formar parte del equipo femenil.

Un día, la vi observando la práctica matutina de tennis. Me acerqué a ella y conversamos un poco.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- me preguntó  
-Mmm 3 de marzo...  
-Sí, pero ¡hoy es la prueba de tennis! He practicado mucho. La entrenadora tendría que estar ciega para no incluirme en el equipo- me dijo emocionada, mientras sonreía.

-¡Shiraishi! Kin-chan se nos escapó de nuevo- gritaba Kenya, un compañero del equipo.  
-Tengo que irme, pero en cuánto tengas los resultados de la prueba no dudes en llamarme.  
-¡Claro! Te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo.  
-Por cierto, prepara tu raqueta...mañana jugaremos un partido, como en los viejos tiempo  
-¿De verdad? -su cara mostraba gran ilusión- Entonces, será mañana Kuran-kun  
-No lo olvides- y tras sonreir a Yuki, me dirigí a donde me llamaban.

Esa noche, salí de la ciudad para asistir a una fiesta familiar. Durante el trayecto, me preguntaba si Yuki habría visto cumplirse su sueño de ser elegida integrante del equipo de tennis. Tan pronto como regresé de la fiesta, llamé a su casa pero nadie me contestó.

* * *

Intrigado de que no me hubiera llamado para comunicarme los resultados de la prueba, fui hasta las canchas de tennis; tenía la esperanza de verla en aquel lugar. Mientras esperaba su llegada, comencé a pelotear contra la pared; pensaba en el motivo por el cual Yuki y yo nos habiamos distanciado tanto.

De pronto, oí que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre. Me volví para encontrarme con mi hermana menor, Yukari.  
-¿Ya te enteraste de lo de Yuki?- me preguntó.  
No supe como interpretar su mirada.  
-No- respondí tranquilamente. -¿La eligieron para el equipo de tennis?  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me miró con compasión.  
-Murió anoche en un accidente.  
Sentí un violento vuelco en el estómago. La garganta parecía cerrarse, todo se puso color oscuro.  
-¿Qué...qué ocurrió?- balbuceé  
-volvía a casa despues de la prueba. Su mamá conducía, pero otro auto se pasó una luz roja mientras ellas circulaban. El choque fue demasiado fuerte...no lograron sobrevivir.

Miré un segundo el compasivo rostro de mi hermana y eché a correr. Pasé por la terracería, que pareció mirarme con furia como un monstruo dispuesto a atacar. Subí por los endebles escalones y entré en mi casa. Me lancé sobre mi cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar. Recordé los felices días de nuestra niñez, cuando Yuki se cayó en la terracería.

_Es un rasguño. Subete a mi espalda para que te lleve a casa._

Esta vez, no pude llevarla a su casa.

Fin


End file.
